Spellbound Minus Stankball Equals
by M2 13
Summary: What would have happened, in Spellbound, if Cyborg didn't ruin Beast Boy and Raven's moment with that nasty stankball?  Maybe a really close friendship, maybe more.  BBRae


**A/N:**** Okay, so I was watching Teen Titans episodes online, more specifically Raven and Beast Boy episodes (anyone notice how there are multiple ones when there is say, 1 episode dedicated to Cyborg and Robin. There are also some BBRae hints in a lot of episodes not dedicated to Beast Boy and Raven). I saw Spellbound and just had to write a fan fiction about what would happen if Cyborg didn't throw that stankball. This will have a little BBRae romance at the end, but only a little. The rest is Beast Boy and Raven getting really close and talking to each other. Oh, and it's time to celebrate. This is my FIRST Teen Titans fan fiction AND my FIRST one-shot (there **_**was**_** a chapter fic I lost motivation to write). *Random Partying***

**Disclaimer: Unless I do something like say, pretend to be an orphan, get adopted by the owner of Teen Titans, and **_**"accidently" **_**trip him and/or her into oncoming traffic, thus inheriting the Teen Titans, I will never own the Teen Titans.**

**Spellbound Minus Stankball Equals…**

"Raven, you think you're alone, but you're not." Beast Boy said, trying his hardest to cheer Raven up. He had several ideas if saying that didn't work.

And then, she hugged him. He couldn't believe it. Raven actually _hugged him!_ He just stood there shocked for a moment. Raven_ hugged_ him! Raven hugged _him_!

As much as he wanted to hug her back, he had to ask something first. He pulled her away.

"So you forgive me?"

Raven just looked into his eyes and said, in a softer, more gentler voice than she had ever used with Malchior, "Yes."

Beast Boy pulled her back into a hug, squeezing his arms tightly around her. She wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and hugged him back, squeezing just as tightly. They both had their eyes closed and their faces buried in each other's shoulders.

"Thank you." He said.

"It's me who should be thanking you. You're always here for me, no matter what, even if you don't need me anymore."

"What are you talking about? I'll always need you."

"No, it's me who will always need you. I don't know what I would do if it weren't for you. I would probably just sit in my room and read my books. I probably wouldn't even have any friends. You don't let me be on my own. Sometimes I think it's annoying, but you're the one who gets me to spend time with everyone, especially you. You do it even if I'm creepy."

Beast Boy just stood there. He was shocked again. Not only had Raven hugged him twice, she told him how she feels about him, and it was a _positive_ feeling.

"I thought you thought I was annoying, and was rude, and didn't understand. I don't know how you can still be my friend after I called you all those terrible things."

"You are sometimes annoying, and you can be rude, and sometimes you don't understand, but that's what I like about you. It's what makes you _you. _You still pay attention to me, even if the others don't pay nearly as much attention." Raven took a deep breath, inhaling Beast Boy's scent, and enjoying the warmth his body provided. "And you didn't call me anything terrible. You only called me creepy, but that's my fault."

"You really mean all that?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, we can work on the creepy part. I overheard Malchior talking to you. He said when people don't understand something they call it dark and creepy. So maybe you could help me understand you more." He asked.

"You really want to understand me?"

"Of course I do." He said parroting what Raven had said.

"Thanks Beast Boy."

"For what?" He asked.

"Because of you I… I don't think my heart's broken anymore."

Beast Boy smile grew twice its original size. He fixed Raven's broken heart! He made her feel better! Most importantly, he made her happy. It made him even happier, if that was possible.

"Anytime Rae, I just want you to know I would do anything for you." He said, making sure to say "Rae" and see her reaction.

Raven just smiled into his shoulder. "I would do anything for you, too, Beast Boy."

Then, Beast Boy and Raven just stood there for a while. It could have been five seconds, or it could have been five minutes. They were comfortable in each other's hold, the warmth making them feel safe and like they belonged in each other's arms. But then, Raven eventually backed out of the hug.

Beast Boy had started to panic a little, wondering if he accidently did something stupid _again_ to offend Raven. But when he looked at her face, _wow_ he thought, _without her hood on she looked gorgeous_, she was giving him a little smile.

"So, do you still need a referee for stankball?"

-Line Break (can you believe stankball isn't in Microsoft Word's dictionary?)-

In the coming weeks, Beast Boy did, in fact, get to know Raven. Some days would be spent in her room, her telling Beast Boy about Azarath. She would talk about the monks and how they were pacifists to the extreme. It was what made her so shy the first time they all met. She would also tell him about her mom, Arella. She told him how she was just a normal teenage girl who got caught up in a devil-worshipping cult. Raven told Beast Boy how the monks of Azarath came to her mother, who was on the verge of suicide, and took her in. Raven even told Beast Boy about her father and how he ruled a different dimension. She told Beast Boy about how she was half-demon and that made her half-evil. Beast Boy was able to convince her that her heritage didn't make her evil. If anything, he had told her, it made her even better because of how she fought the "evil" part, and used that "evil for good" (He had made sure to use air quotation marks so Raven knew he didn't believe her demon half was evil). He made her feel like there was absolutely nothing wrong with her. She still left out the whole "prophecy of the end of the world" thing, but that was only because she still had to come to terms with it herself.

When the Teen Titans did defeat Trigon, Raven apologized to Beast Boy right afterwards for not telling him before. He just said that he would have done the same thing if he was in her position, acting as if it was no big deal.

Beast Boy would still tell jokes, and Raven would still say something sarcastic back. The difference was, Raven's sarcasm was not as harsh, and it even seemed a little friendly at times. On more than one occasion, Beast Boy could have sworn he saw the ends of her mouth turn upwards just a little.

Then, one day, during a battle with Cinderblock and Plasmus, Raven was trapped in a corner by Cinderblock, and he had just smashed her shield. Closing her eyes, she prepared for the worst. What she didn't prepare for was feeling a gush of wind near her, and opening her eyes to a green gorilla taking the hit for her. Beast Boy then transformed into a T-Rex, picked Cinderblock up in his jaws, and flung him into Plasmus.

Beast Boy turned to Raven and asked, "Are you okay?" despite holding his sides in pain, from Cinderblock's punch.

In that moment, something changed in Raven. It was the way Beast Boy looked at her. The worry he had for her, and how he cared more about her more than himself were both evident in his gaze. It was also how much he did for her. Or rather, how much he does for her. She felt something more than friendship for the changeling. She had wondered what the new emotion coming from Beast Boy was. Whenever he was around her, she felt something warmer than happiness. She didn't have a clue what it was until now, since she could feel the same warmth for the changeling. They liked each other.

"Beast Boy, look out!" She said, raising up a black shield to protect Beast Boy from a charging Plasmus. She flung Plasmus back and pulled Beast Boy down on the ground next to her.

"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted, shooting her soul-self into Plasmus, knocking him out.

"I guess we're even now, huh?" Beast Boy said, as he got off the ground.

Raven got up off the ground, tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder, and, when he turned around, planted a quick, soft kiss on his cheek.

"Now we are." She said quietly and shyly. She had a blush on her cheeks that stood out against her pale skin. It wasn't nearly as bad as Beast Boy's. His cheeks were a deep, dark red, partially from his green skin. His mouth was stretched into a huge smile, and his hand was touching the spot Raven had kissed him.

The others had just finished off Cinderblock and didn't see what Raven had just done. Cyborg headed to the T-Car. Robin was calling the police while he walked to the R-Cycle and Starfire flew beside Robin. Raven started to take off towards the Tower.

Beast Boy snapped out of his trance like state and ran to catch up with Raven.

"Hey Rae, wait up!"

**A/N:**** So, you like? Okay, so some people might not consider a kiss on the cheek romance, but it's still sweet. I was thinking of having Raven grab Beast Boy's shirt and pull him into a kiss, maybe even a long passionate one, but they seemed so young and shy in the earlier episodes. So, I decided to have Raven just kiss him on the cheek, and do it in the shiest way I could think of. **

**Want me to dress up as Slade and poke Robin with a stick? Just click the button below.**


End file.
